Tabitha Forsythe
Tabitha Forsythe is an antagonist and former student at The Tower, specializing in herbology, but also taking classes in fire magic, and to a much lesser extent enchanting, despite being physically incapable of performing any magic at all, a fact that she keeps a secret, although a few members of the Tower has learned this. She is played by Ely Aviansie. Abilities Having no magical power whatsoever, Tabitha uses alternate ways to fight. She is fairly skilled with a sword, carries a knife coated with a paralyzing venom hidden in a sleeve, which is attached to a thin chain around her wrist in order to allow her to easily retrieve the blade should she decide to throw it. Due to her skill in herbology, which is far greater than that of an apprentice, which she poses as, she has access to a wide variety of potions, including the infamous "Overload", which temporarily grants superhuman power and skills, though the effect is short-lived and harmful to the drinker. She also tends to attack by causing explosions, which are also based on herbology, though to the average human it would appear to simply be an unusually destructive type of fire magic. Personality For almost her entire life, Tabitha has displayed traits such as egoism, pride and arrogance. In her mid-teens, she would experience a couple of traumatizing events that would alter her personality into something much more dark and unpleasant, which would gradually develop further over the years leading to her arrival at the Wizard's Tower of Misthalin. Today, she is cold, distrusting and hostile towards others, unless she believes that a person can be manipulated or used to take her closer to her goals. Though she prefers to not interact with other people, she is quick to make negative or snide remarks whenever she believes there is room for one. Relations Alexander Vyrell - Sees the Grand Archmage as an annoying idiot who keeps insisting to go on "pointless" missions to help those in need. Luna Vyrell - Feels hatred towards her, but she is also the only person at the tower Tabitha fears. Lazarus Vyrell - Almost no interaction. Mild dislike. Roe - Almost no interaction. Mild dislike. Dawn Lakewood - Almost no interaction. Mild dislike. Glace "Aurora" Kori - Archenemy. Would like nothing more than plunging a dagger into her back. One of the few who are willing to do more than simply try to tell Tabitha off whenever she steps out of line. Tilly - Has no patience at all for the obnoxious prodigy. Strong dislike. Clay Keiper - Percieving him as naive, she tried to seduce him in order to be able to use and manipulate him, which seemed to work at first, but once he learned of Tabitha's Zamorakianism he stopped trusting her, making that plan fail. Currently the only person who has enough information to possibly guess what her sinister ambitions might be. Katia Rimlin - Considers her a meddling pest, though she did try to maintain a friendship with Katia for a while. Koren Noname - His attachment to Glace alone is enough for Tabitha to consider him an enemy. Views him as a wanna-be tough guy and coward. Elentine Cain - Though Elentine has been absebt for quite some time, she was the only person who Tabitha truly got along with, quickly learning about the young noble's manipulative ways, which she approved of. Family - Despite corresponding occasionally with her family by letter, she has a rather cold relationship with them. Other than her parents, she is known to have a younger sister and twin brother. Motivation It is unknown exactly what Tabitha's intentions are, but it is known that she has slowly been stealing and burning literature from the Tower's library, though the reasons for doing so still remains a mystery. History Other than what is already know from Tabitha's joining application, her background will remain unknown until it is revealed in character. Events after arriving at the Tower. Coming Soon™! Trivia Coming Soon™!